


Shane & Annabelle Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [99]
Category: The Replacements (2000)
Genre: Brooke Langton, Cheerleaders, Color, F/M, Fanart, Football, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A Fanart of Shane Falco and Annabelle Farrell from the football classic "The Replacements" in honor of Superbowl Sunday.*Contains a Dear Keanu note
Relationships: Shane Falco & Annabelle Farrell
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shane & Annabelle Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky7134ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky7134ever/gifts).



> I am gifting this to the lovely and kind Lucky7134ever because you usually always give my art a kudos and it is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I spent all day trying to draw Shane Falco! I nearly went mad. My sister can attest to this. There was bad language flying. Not too bad because I limit myself to only a few choice words, but bad language none the less. I couldn't draw him! I tried and tried! His right eye kept giving me trouble in every picture. The left one was fine but not the right. Then I finally decided to try a profile pic and that worked.
> 
> Well kind of.
> 
> I couldn't get Annabelle (Brooke Langton) quite right. :/ But this series isn't a love letter to her so, as Homer Simpson once said, "Eh, close enough." :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> Drawing Shane & Annabelle doesn't mean that I have lost interest in you, fine sir. You are still stuck with me, I'm afraid. It just was the only picture I could draw. Sigh.
> 
> I wanted to watch "The Replacements" tonight but watched "Snoopy Come Home" instead. My food poisoning last night carried on through to the morning and my OCD/mood wasn't great because of it. I think, I've told you before that when I'm not feeling well my OCD gets bad.
> 
> But I always enjoy the Peanuts. Woodstock is my favorite. Tonight's movie was good, although the non-stop music went a little overboard! But it leads into this letter so...
> 
> I've been reading that you want to do a musical. Last night, I read that you want it to be in the spirit of "Annie Hall".
> 
> I've wanted to mention a few musical related things to you, so now is the perfect time, I guess.
> 
> One of my favorite performances of all time is in the 25th Anniversary performance of "The Phantom of the Opera" at the Royal Albert Hall. Ramin Karimloo is fantastic in that. The way he portrays those last few scenes is astounding. His pain delivering this line:
> 
> "Take the boat, swear to me , never to tell. The secret you know, of the Angel in Hell!"
> 
> always floors me.
> 
> It carries straight through to his singing to the toy monkey, his last confession of love to Christine and the end of the music of the night.
> 
> I used to have this little box, when I was about thirteen, with money I collected to try to make it to Toronto to see PotO performed, but I never had enough. And I was kind of disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Michael Crawford as the Phantom. That was rather silly of me. But my seating probably would have sucked anyway.
> 
> I love Brian de Palma's "Phantom of the Paradise" too. de Palma's the only man I know whom continually makes films with bad endings I actually like. I don't know how he does it. Anyone else I'd probably get upset with but that man earns his bad endings.
> 
> I love the songs in PotP. I love the story and the performances. It's a good "modern" musical.
> 
> A character I love from a musical is the American (Freddie) from "Chess". He gets two purely fantastic songs, the best ones in the play: "One Night in Bangkok" and "Pity the Child". 
> 
> "I get my kicks above the waistline, sunshine."
> 
> He's cynical, rude and classic. Plus you get to hear in Pity his past and why he is the way he is. You remind me a little of him, actually. Please don't be offended.
> 
> I wonder what you would be like in one? I could see you as Winslow in PotP too. But none of those are the type of musical you want. 
> 
> It's sad there aren't as many anymore. I wanted to write a musical to the film "La Marge" and have a few songs in my head but I think they'll probably just die a slow death. I hope you get your wish though, Keanu.
> 
> Hmmm...maybe I can write one of these entries as one for you. I did attempt a play once, afterall. It would be similar and a unique challenge all at once.
> 
> Yeah...maybe, I'll do that. 
> 
> Maybe the Generation Um entry? We'll turn it into Generation Hum instead.
> 
> Sorry. ;D <3
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
